my devil on the bed
by shirocchin
Summary: "Mesum sekali dirimu, Yamanaka. Baru tinggal beberapa hari saja sudah mulai berani menggerayangi tubuh Kazekage."/"Tapi aku merasa sangat nyaman memelukmu begini, Ino."/ sekuel Temptation. T-rated. [gaara/ino] happy reading!


My devil on the bed (c) **shirocchin**

All characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto

Gaara x Ino

* * *

Yamanaka Ino meremas kerah bajunya dengan kuat, sementara napasnya memburu tak beraturan. Beruntung ia sekarang berada di kamar, sehingga tak seorang pun melihat kondisinya saat ini. Sabaku Temari, kakak perempuan Gaara menawarkan tempat tinggal untuk sang gadis Yamanaka secara cuma-cuma. Meski awalnya menolak, namun Temari memaksanya dengan alasan banyak pria mesum di luar sana yang bisa mengganggu misi Ino selama di Suna. Ino menjerit dalam hati "Jangankan di luar, adikmu sendiri termasuk salah satu dari pria mesum yang kau maksud!"

Seperti saat ini, Gaara-lah yang membuat Ino nyaris kehabisan napas. Bukan karena dicium dengan ganas oleh si merah atau apa ya, tapi jika tiap hari kau disuguhi pemandangan Kazekage yang bertelanjang dada hilir mudik di ruang kerja seolah-olah hal tersebut wajar wanita mana pun pasti akan sesak napas.

Beberapa kali si pirang melontarkan protes halus, namun Gaara tak acuh.

"Hawanya gerah. Dengan begini, aku bisa menghemat persediaan baju. Yamanaka, sepertinya saat pertama kali kau tiba di sini, kau pernah bilang suka dengan penampilanku yang seperti ini."

SYIT.

Memang awalnya Ino mengira penampilan Gaara saat pertama kali mereka bertemu adalah sebuah kebetulan, mengingat pemuda itu baru saja selesai mandi. Masih terbayang dengan jelas helaian merah basah dan dada bidang sempurna yang terpampang nyata di hadapan Ino beberapa hari lalu. Slurrrp.. eh, bunyi apaan itu? Ino buru-buru mengenyahkan pikiran mesumnya tentang pemuda yang meraih gelar _Sexiest Kage Alive_ versi majalah PlayNinja.

Hari ini adalah hari kelima Yamanaka Ino berada di Suna untuk menjalankan misi khusus dari Hokage. Bukan misi yang terlalu berat, terlalu ringan dan bebas malah jika Ino pikir-pikir. Tsunade- _shishou_ hanya menyuruhnya untuk memberikan sosialisasi tentang tanaman obat serta perngetahuan seputar medis kepada para _shinobi_ Suna. Kondisi wilayah Sunagakure yang didominasi oleh pasir membuat Ino ikut berpikir bagaimana menumbuhkan bibit-bibit tanaman obat yang ia bawa dari Konoha.

.

.

.

Malam harinya, dengan perut keroncongan Ino mengendap menuju dapur kecil yang terletak persis di sebelah kamar Gaara. Selama ia menempati kamar cadangan milik keluarga Kazekage, belum pernah satu kali pun Ino melihat Gaara berada di kamarnya. Si pirang menduga bisa jadi Kazekage panda tertidur di ruang kerja dengan kondisi setengah telanjang ditemani tumpukan dokumen-dokumen yang harus diperiksa.

Berjingkat tanpa menimbulkan suara, Ino menuntun langkahnya menuju dapur.

"Duuh, gelap banget! Mana nih saklar?" Tangan kurusnya meraba-raba dinding dapur yang kasar.

 _Nyuut_.

Eh?

Barusan ia menyenggol sesuatu yang lunak.

 _Puk puk_!

Ino menepuknya beberapa kali sebelum terlonjak kaget saat suara baritone milik seseorang yang sangat ia kenal berujar tajam tepat di telinganya.

"Mesum sekali dirimu, Yamanaka. Baru tinggal beberapa hari saja sudah mulai berani menggerayangi tubuh Kazekage."

 _Cklek_! Lampu menyala menampakkan sosok pemuda merah bata sedang bersandar di sisi kulkas, lagi-lagi dengan dada bidang terekspos. Sebuah botol berisi minuman berada dalam genggaman tangannya.

AMPUNNNN!

"S-saya tidak sengaja. Lagipula dalam kondisi gelap begini wajar saya tak bisa melihat apapun. Yang aneh itu justru anda, Kazekage- _sama_. Terbiasa gelap-gelapan ya?" Ino serasa nyari mati dengan melontarkan pertanyaan ngawur seperti barusan.

Gaara melangkah maju. Beberapa hari yang lalu, ia sempat menggoda kunoichi Konoha di ruang kerjanya. Seharusnya saat itu ia menindih si gadis lebih lama dan lebih menempel lagi. Hormon remaja Gaara mulai bekerja rupanya. Apalagi malam ini, Yamanaka Ino terlihat amat suangat cantik dengan piyama bergambar beruang. Sedikit kedodoran namun tak menghalangi pandangan Gaara untuk menemukan tonjolan tubuh bagian atas milik Ino yang membuatnya tak fokus. Sial! Gaara merutuki dirinya sendiri. Apa yang akan dikatakan oleh Naruto, sahabatnya, jika Kazekage panutan warga ternyata menyukai gadis berdada besar. Uhuk.

"Sudah kubilang kan. Panggil namaku tanpa embel-embel _sama_ atau _san_. Kalau _kun_ , boleh." Gaara malah mengungkapkan keinginan terpendamnya.

"G-Gaara- _kun_?"

Sepasang _turqoise_ bergulir perlahan, mengangguk pelan. Begitu lebih baik, batin Gaara.

"Ngomong-ngomong aku lapar." Ino to the point, daripada basa-basi, urusan perut tak bisa diajak kompromi.

Gaara mengeluarkan kekehan samar, selanjutnya bunyi kulkas yang terbuka memecah keheningan sementara.

"Kuharap kau suka ramen instan. Temari belum belanja apapun hari ini."

Ino mencebik. Bibirnya mengerucut. Apa Gaara bercanda?

"Kau tak suka ramen?"

"Kau pikir aku ini Naruto ya? Dengar ya, ramen instan itu mengandung banyak kalori, lemak, minyak, yang membuat tubuhmu jadi gendut. Apa tidak ada sayuran sama sekali?"

Seakan lupa dengan posisi atasan dan bawahan, Ino melongok ke dalam isi kulkas dan tercenung. Semuanya ramen instan. Seberapa sering si kepala duren itu menginap di Suna? Ino mulai berpikir yang tidak-tidak tentang pairing GaaNaru. Waks.

"Kalau begitu aku akan pergi mencari makan di luar. Jangan mengikutiku, Gaara-kun."

Ino hendak berbalik meninggalkan si merah ketika sepasang lengan kekar menarik pinggangnya. Punggung gadis pirang tersebut membentur dada Gaara yang telanjang. Ino yang terkejut tak mampu mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun, bahkan saat tangan si pemuda merah mengelus pinggangnya dengan gerakan pelan membuat gadis Yamanaka menggeliat tak nyaman. Tak mau hanyut dalam godaan sang Kazekage muda yang bersikap kurang ajar, Ino berusaha melepaskan diri.

"Kau pikir aku akan membiarkanmu pergi? Kau tahu, di luar banyak pria hidung belang yang berkeliaran. Mereka bersembunyi di setiap sudut kota, menunggu mangsa datang. Kemudian mereka akan menyakiti mangsanya, melakukan hal-hal kotor yang membuatnya sasarannya tak bisa berkutik. Kau pasti paham maksudku. Seorang wanita tidak boleh berjalan sendirian di malam hari."

Napas hangat Gaara menggelitik daun telinga Ino hingga bagian tubuh si pirang tersebut memerah.

Ini terlalu dekat.

Sangat dekat.

"Tolong lepaskan saya Kazekage- _sama_. Saya merasa tidak nyaman."

Pernyataan yang keluar dari bibir Ino tak sejalan dengan hati nurani gadis tersebut. Gadis normal manapun pasti akan kegirangan jika dipeluk oleh makhluk super tampan, apalagi jika yang melakukannya adalah pimpinan desa Suna alias Sabaku Gaara.

"Tapi aku merasa sangat nyaman memelukmu begini, Ino."

Plis.

"Kalo kakakmu melihat kita dalam posisi seperti ini kau bisa dimarahi. Akupun mungkin bisa dipecat karena ketahuan bermesraan dengan seorang Kazekage."

Senyum iblis Gaara mengembang.

"Jadi, menurutmu saat ini kita sedang bermesraan ya? Aku bahkan tak kepikiran kosakata 'bermesraan'. Aku hanya memelukmu."

"A-aku..b-bukan begitu maksudku..uuh." Ino menutupi wajahnya yang memerah dengan tangannya, meski saat ini posisi Gaara tak bisa melihat wajahnya namun Ino tetap merasa malu, seolah-olah sepasang mata tajam milik Kazekage mampu menembus apapun.

Di saat itu, Gaara melepas pelukannya. Tanpa berkata apapun, ia membuka pintu kulkas dan mengeluarkan dua ramen instan.

"Aku akan menemanimu makan. Jangan membantah atau aku akan melakukan hal-hal _menyenangkan_ seperti tadi."

Gaara memberi tekanan pada kata _menyenangkan_ untuk menggoda Ino. Reaksi sang gadis langsung bisa ditebak. Rona merah di pipi putihnya makin jelas sementara bibirnya mencebik cemberut. Saat melihat Gaara meninggalkan dapur dengan dua ramen seduh di tangan, Ino mengernyit.

"Gaara- _kun_ , kupikir kita akan makan di sini. Hei."

Tak ada sahutan dari si merah yang telah duduk nyaman di tepi ranjang. Berdiri di depan pintu kamar Gaara, Ino merasa ragu-ragu. Selangkah lagi, ia akan memasuki kawasan pribadi Kazekage. Bahkan dalam imajinasinya yang paling liar sekalipun, Ino tak pernah membayangkan akan masuk ke dalam kamar Gaara.

"Sampai kapan kau akan berdiri di situ? Cepat masuk dan habiskan ramenmu sebelum dingin."

"Rasanya aneh bisa masuk ke dalam seorang Kazekage seperti ini. Kupikir bakal ada lebih banyak penjaga yang siaga di depan kamarmu. Maksudku, sebagai pimpinan desa pasti banyak yang mengincar nyawamu. Siapa tahu ada pencuri yang menyusup atau ninja bayaran yang ditugaskan untuk menyerangmu."

Ino melangkah masuk, mengambil tempat di samping Gaara.

"Kau tahu, barusan ada pencuri yang masuk. Tapi aku membiarkannya."

Ino yang sedang menikmati ramennya langsung berhenti, menatap Gaara yang nampak santai.

"Kau gila! Bagaimana jika dia mengambil barang-barang berhargamu? Atau dokumen rahasia yang kau simpan? Gaara, kau—"

"Tak perlu khawatir. Karena pencurinya adalah seorang gadis cerewet yang dengan kedua pipi menggembung. Dia tak akan berani mencuri dokumen rahasia. Tapi, sepertinya dia telah mengambil sesuatu dariku. Milikku yang berharga yang hanya ada satu di dunia."

Ino menelan ramennya dengan susah payah. Apa sih maksud Gaara? Dia kan tak mencuri apapun.

"Gadis di sampingku ini telah mencuri _kokoro_ seorang Kazekage."

 _Dor_.

"Dasar gombal! Apa semua pimpinan desa sepertimu pandai merayu wanita? Menyalahgunakan jabatan dan kekuasaan untuk memperdaya seorang gadis lugu, huh."

"Aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Lihat mataku, Ino."

Dengan takut-takut, Ino menatap Gaara. Mulai dari sepasang _jade_ yang tajam, kemudian turun ke hidung mancung, lalu bibir Gaara.

B-bibir Gaara. _Inner_ Ino menjerit panik. Sial! Bibir Gaara yang menawan membuat Ino membayangkan hal yang iya-iya.

Cup.

Eh?

Cup.

Eeeehhh?

Tanpa Ino sadari, wajah Gaara sangat dekat dan... bibir mereka saling bersentuhan. BERSENTUHAN? Apakah ini artinya mereka sedang ber-berciuman? BERCIUMAN? DENGAN SEORANG KAZEKAGE?

"Ino, kau baik-baik saja?"

Seolah tersadar dari rasa terkejutnya, Ino kembali menguasai dirinya. Barusan apa ia berkhayal? Gaara menciumnya kemudian..

"Apa kau tak suka ciumanku?"

...

...

Yang benar saja. Gaara benar-benar menciumnya. Ino yang terkejut sampai tak membalas perlakuan si merah dan hanya bisa terbengong.

"Ciuman rasa ramen tak buruk juga. Tapi lain kali aku ingin melakukannya dengan cara biasa."

Gaara menghempaskan tubuh kekarnya di atas ranjang. Ekspresi lucu seorang Yamanaka Ino membuat Gaara terkekeh samar. Ah, dia melakukannya. Mencium gadis itu tanpa persiapan. Apa boleh buat. Bibir Ino sangat menggoda di antara remang-remang cahaya kamarnya. Ketika tak mendengar ungkapan protes dari gadis yang baru saja diciumnya, Gaara langsung bangkit.

"Hei, Ino. Kau marah? Kau tak mau memukulku? Aku baru saja—"

Masa bodoh. Persetan dengan misi. Bahkan jika Temari dan Kankurou menangkap basah ia sedang bermesraan dengan Gaara, Ino tak peduli. Yang ia inginkan saat ini adalah membalas ciuman Gaara.

Posisi keduanya telah berubah. Dengan wajah memerah, Ino menatap Gaara yang berada di bawahnya. Jangan salah sangka, Ino hanya ingin memberi sedikit pelajaran kepada Kazekage karena telah menggodanya hingga sejauh ini.

"Dasar pria kurang ajar."

Detik berikutnya, suhu udara di kamar Gaara makin memanas. Ah, benar kata Naruto. Sifat asli Yamanaka Ino akhirnya muncul juga.

"I-Ino ngghh..h-hey."

Sepertinya Kazekage muda satu ini salah memilih mangsa, _ne_?

.

.

.

The end.


End file.
